We Are All Illuminated
by Emilie Nightingale
Summary: Zach is thrust into a world he knew nothing about and is forced to pick sides and friends follow along as he discovers a world he was kept from his whole life and becomes the man he know he can be. All anwsers will finally be illuminated.
1. New World

The rain was pouring down heavily as one lone boy of sixteen looking on ward from the window he saw an occasional passer by running to get out from the merciless rain to a dry and safer place. He looked away from the window when he heard hushed talking coming from downstairs he then walked slowly and carefully as not to disrupt the conversation taking place inside the house.

"Alastor you know very well Albus promised me that my son would not know of mine or his father's past ." he heard his mother shout at a very odd man dressed in a long trench coat he didn't get a good look at the rest of the strange man's attire but saw he was holding some weird twisted stick and appeared to be limping.

"I know very well what Albus said but he also requested that I come and collect the boy Danielle so if you want to bicker go and bicker to him he is the one who requested not I." grumbled the guy looking about he then saw he had some scars on his face and a strange looking eye rolling about of its own free will until it landed on him. He paled a bit and backed away hoping the man hadn't seen him he then heard footsteps coming up the stairs confirming his worst nightmare that the man had in fact seen him.

"Ah, there you are you look like your father when he was sixteen except for your eyes." Said the man as he looked him over.

"W-who are you?" He said looking back at the man.

"I am Alastor Moody." He greeted back.

"I'm Zachary Black" Zach said.

"Where would you be taking my son?" said Zach's mum as she came close to her son putting a protective arm around his shoulder.

"I am taking him to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's home he would stay there until start of term so I suggest you get his things together." Ordered Alastor as he stared at Zach.

His mother sighed in defeat and began walking towards her son's room with Zach following close behind she pulled out a black trunk that had the initials "S.B." written she took out a long small wooden stick and tapped the trunk three times and initials slowly changed to "Z.S.B." instead she then flicked her wand again at the dressers and watched as all his belongings were placed carefully into the trunk and she closed the trunk as the last of the items were safely secured. She placed her wand back in her coat pocket and looked back to her son with a sad smile.

"Be safe Zach don't forget to write and most importantly stay safe I will miss you dearly my dear son." She gave him a hug and he hugged back trying to hold back stubborn tears threatening to spill over.

"Alright enough of that time to go I am on a tight schedule." He grumbled as he picked up Zach's trunk and Zach followed closely behind.

"Grab onto my arm and we'll be off." He said as he out stretched his arm for Zach to hold.

Zach took one last look back at his mother and house and felt a unfamiliar pull, placing him to a whole new world.

The waters were murky and it was dark out signaling night time was already here Harry looked on from where Dumbledore placed after he meet with Slughorn. He looked up to the familiar Weasley house his smile brightening as he looked up to the top window upon seeing Ginny looking outside oblivious to a pair of emerald green eyes staring at her lovingly. He then looked away and started towards the house as he walked over to the door he heard a familiar popping noise signaling someone else had apparated too he looked back noticing Moody and a strange boy who resembled Sirius, his late god-father.

"_Strange I never knew Sirius had any children."_ Thought Harry as he looked towards them as they came closer.

"Evening, Harry have you seen Mrs. Weasley I have brought over a new guest who will be joining you, Ron and Hermione in your sixth year at Hogwarts." He said.

"No, sir I just arrived a moment ago I was going to be staying here until term starts." He said as he looked over at the mysterious boy who looked back at him.

The akward silence broke as Moody walked over and opened the door noticing the whole family and a young brunette girl coming downstairs in her pajamas holding a tooth brush in one hand.

"Ah, Harry you're here." Greeted a older woman with red hair liked the rest of the others minus the brunette.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Harry greeted back hugging the woman as she smiled fondly at the boy.

"Ah, Alastor I thought you wouldn't arrive until tomorrow." Said the older woman looking on in surprise.

"I thought so too until Albus told me to fetch for him early." He said as thumbed over to the boy behind as he said the last part.

Everyone looked to where Moody pointed to and saw a young tall boy who looked to be sixteen.

"Hello everyone I am Zachary Black you can call me Zach if you wish." Said the boy smiling nervously.

Harry looked in shock at the mention Sirius' last name, so his suspicions were confirmed he was related to his late god-father, and then he felt a familiar pang of sympathy for the boy he may not know his father was killed by his own cousin Bellatrix .

"Oh, my you look so much like your father I am Mrs. Weasley and these are my children Ron and Ginny and Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." She beamed pointing proudly to each of the children in the room.

He nodded politely and smiled to each of them and when he stopped on Hermione he couldn't help but feel a bit bashful and smiled shyly towards the brunette her eyes were a color of chocolate and he found them extremely beautiful. His cheeks turned a slight pink as he noticed himself staring longingly at the young girl he looked away and smiled again at everyone. Moody bid everyone farewell and exited the house leaving Zach alone with the new acquainted people Mrs. Weasley nudged to Ron to take the trunks to his room directing Harry and Zach to follow him.

"So Zach, what year are you in?" piped up Ron as he carried the trunks with ease up the stairs.

"Sixth but I have been reading books on some magic in my mum's house so I know a few spells." Zach said smiling a bit.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" said Harry glancing to Ron who was obviously remembering the time Hermione said knowing about a few spells in her first year.

"What's a house and what is a Hogwarts?" said the boy who looked at Harry curiosity beaming from his blue-gray eyes.

"Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards and houses are places where the sorting hat puts you in there are four houses which are Hufflpuff, Gryffindor which me, Ron, Ginny and Hermione are in, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." He heard Harry spat out the last word like it was poison or something.

"I take it this Slytherin house is not a nice place." Zach said scratching the back of his head chuckling a little.

"No that's where all those who are pureblooded and then after they leave school they join the ranks of deatheaters and become devoted followers to Voldemort." He said looking darkly which frightened Zach abit.

"Who's deatheaters and Voldemort." Said Zach.

"Voldemort is the most feared wizard in history and the deatheaters are his loyal followers they all believe in a wizarding world should belong to those only pureblooded and erase the muggle-borns from this world completely." He said bitterly.

"I take it this group are not to be trusted then." Zach said looking between Harry and Ron.

"You don't know much of this world do you." Said Ron as he finally stopped at the door of his room.

"I'm afraid not, I only discovered this after meeting with that odd man at my mum's house she never talked of this place cause it holds bad memories." He said sadly looking to the ground.

"Nothing to ashamed of Zach I never knew of magic or Voldemort until I was eleven." Harry said smiling warmly to Zach.

They then went into to Ron's room and stayed up half the night talking and helping Zach get familiar with the strange new world he would soon find himself in.


	2. First Encounters and Arguements

A/N: I am still going to continue the other stories I just have a huge writers block on the chapters at the moment and decided to post this story I have been writing right now so the others will be on hiatus until I come back to them again so for now enjoy this one and have a good day/evening.

Onward to chapter two

Zach woke up early the sun's rays shining down on his face his raven hair tousled in front of his face he pushed them back as he slowly got up noticing Ron and Harry sound asleep in their own beds he walked out quietly as not to disturb their slumber. He walked downstairs and noticed Hermione down there talking to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh good morning Zach come sit breakfast is almost done and then we will head out to Diagon Alley to get school supplies." She said warmly smiling to him.

He nodded solemnly still trying to wake up and sat across from Hermione, he looked up to her and noticed how her hair looked lighter when the sun hit them her eyes were big but not overly big her nose was upturned a bit giving her a cute look to her heart shaped face. He blushed nervously as he noticed himself looking at her again for the second time she blushed too when he looked at her and smiled shyly.

"Did you rest well?" she spoke softly her voice echoing softly in his ear he smiled he liked her voice.

"Yes it was comfortable I am still trying to get used to this place its different being away from home." He said politely smiling.

She smiled broadly and continued, "It must be I have been coming here since after my first year at Hogwarts the Weasleys are a good family and their home is always the best." She exclaimed proudly.

"Yea their mum sounds cool she seems to welcome a lot in." he noted.

"Yea she's very motherly always making sure we are alright and stuff." She said smiling slightly.

They continued their talk for about an hour as the others finally woke up and came down as Mrs. Weasley was about to serve Hermione and Zach some breakfast just as she was getting to piling up Zach's plate a red haired girl sat next Harry as Ron took the vacant seat next to Hermione. He saw Ron smiling shyly towards Hermione and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at how Hermione blushed and smiled back.

"_Whoa I need to get a hold of myself its natural they known each other longer than me I have no right to be jealous."_ He thought as he looked away from the pair and turned towards the red haired girl and Harry.

"Morning, Zach." Harry said smiling happily.

"Morning." Zach replied nodding his head slightly.

They continued eating once done they all got dressed quickly and bounded back down once more to floo to Diagon alley.

"What are we doing around the fireplace?" Zach questioned looking as everyone form a semi-circle around the fireplace.

"This fireplace isn't you'll find many things different from the muggle world as for example this the floo network." Hermione said proudly.

"The floo what." Zach said flabbergasted.

"Just watch and learn." Replied Hermione smiling as she first grabbed a handful of some powder and stepped into the fireplace.

She looked straight forward and uttered two words loud and clear and disappeared in a burst of green flames. Zach looked on in shock as the green flames engulfed around Hermione he hoped she was alright next was his turn he nervously grabbed a handful and stepped into the fireplace and uttered diagon alley. He was passing by many fireplaces until he stopped in one he looked around at the many books he then directed his attention to Hermione who seemed too involved in the book in her delicate hands to notice him staring.

To busy with staring at the young brunette he didn't notice Harry shooting out from the fireplace he fell in heap next him which in turned startled the muggle-born witch as she looked up from her book seeing the scene before her. Zach stood up blushing slightly from embarrassment dusting soot off from his pants he heard Harry mumble a apology also getting up as well he then noticed Harry's glasses were broken. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully at her friend's awkwardness and pulled out her wand an muttered occulus repairo.

"I really have to remember that spell I am always forgetting that." Chuckled Harry as he adjusted his glasses back on his face.

Hermione laughed lightly shaking her head her soft brown curls bounced gracefully as her chocolate orbs glitter with amusement the others finally arrived and thus began buying school supplies. They then headed over to Madame Malkin's shop so Zach could be fitted for plain black on account he was yet to be sorted once done they headed down the cobbled streets he stared in awe at the wondrous world around could barely grasp as to what harmed his mum so to make her shelter him for so long from this world "was his dad a deatheater?" "did he die?" Lots of thoughts run through his head, lots of unexplained questions yet to be revealed he hoped with all his heart that going to this school would unlock at least some answers and hopes to settling his troubled mind.

The day grew to an end he was holding a cage with a lone black owl he named jasper looking up and down the streets he accidently collided with someone. As he picked up his stuff he heard a soft voice spoke causing him took abandon all his stuff laying in a heap on the cobblestones.

"I am sorry ma'am I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed to." He apologized looking back at the ground.

"oh, it's alright dear mistakes happen a lot often." She said smiling.

He then noticed a blonde haired boy who looked to be his age looking pointedly at him.

"Hello, my name is Zachary Black but Zach will do." He greeted warmly smiling.

"Ah, you must be Sirius' son it's a pity he never knew you well and this is my son Draco I am Narcissa." She smiled more her dark eyes gleaming with pride for her son.

Just as Zach was about to answer he then noticed Harry coming towards them along with Hermione and Ron in tow he then noticed that harry looked upset.

"Zach they aren't troubling you aren't they."Harry inquired looking worried.

"No we were just talking it seems they know more about me than I do." He said as he eyed older woman.

"Malfoy, should have known you would be parading your arrogant self around." Harry spat out glaring at the blonde boy.

"Should be the other way around Potter just like your friend Zach said just talking now me and mum must be off see you at school losers." He said smirking he brushed past Zach who looked shocked by the conversation.

"Who were they?" Zach questioned looking to Harry.

"That's Draco Malfoy and his mum Narcissa Black-Malfoy." Harry said.

"Is she…" he said slowly as harry cut Him off.

"Yes but she was Sirius' cousin along with her two older sisters." He said bitterly.

They then walked off and headed back to the book store to floo back home once there they realized that had forgotten to buy Zach a wand.

"Oh, Zach we got so caught up in one brief meeting that we forgot your wand." Said a frantic Hermione looking worried.

Just after she spoke a lone owl swooped in and flew directly towards Zach and dropped a slender black box and flew back out from where it flown too.

"Bloody hell it seems Dumbledore never misses even the littlest of things." Said Ron immediately recognizing who brought the strange small box.

"Strange indeed." Mumbled Zach as he carefully opening the box once fully open he saw a lone wand he pulled it out carefully and once in his full grasp he felt a magnetic pull and a gust of wind swooshed around signaling its signature call of picking a wizard.

"Wow." Was all Zach could breathe out as he looked on in awe at the wondrous wand that he held in his palm.

"It seems all is set for another year of school." Beamed Mrs. Weasley from behind next to her was a older man with red hair assuming this to be Mr. Weasley.

"Good to finally meet you Zachary my name is Arthur Weasley" said the older gentleman as he stuck his left hand out Zach politely stuck out his opposite hand and shook hands briefly with the older of the two.

Once the introductions passed they all sat the table for dinner as the meal was lying out in the table Zach spoke out a question that needed a long awaited answer.

"Who is Sirius Black everyone I have met says I look like him I am at least entitled to an answer?" he questioned his eyes darting to the now silent table.

"Sirius was my god-father and a good man he was wrongly accused of being a deatheater and selling my parents to Voldemort it was all Peter Pettigrew's fault he escaped disguised as Ron's rat for fifteen years until he was caught in my third year." Harry first spoke.

"Sirius met your mother whilst going to Hogwarts they got together around their last year they never married unfortunately, your mother went to Dumbledore and begged to be put under hiding and made him secret keeper. She gave birth to you just a day after Harry here was born and to answer more yes you father learned of your birth but sadly he was kept from you he never stopped loving you even after he was killed." Said Mrs. Weasley looking sadly at Zach.

Zach looked onward grasping every information he could get from this answer everything fell to place he was Sirius' son then another wave of emotion came flooding in his whole being it was the emotion of hate. Hate for his mother, for this so called Dumbledore and then jealousy for Harry he got to meet him, talk to him, he knew a lot about him and he never did.

"I am not hungry anymore." Zach quickly got up and ran upstairs before anyone stopped him.

He finally reached Ron's room he sat on the bed all the thoughts swimming through his head, he ran his fingers through his raven hair as his thoughts progressed he heard a soft knock.

"Zach are you alright everyone is worried about you." Spoke the young brunette's voice.

"I-I-i'm fine just abit stressed is all." He spoke his voice quivered.

He heard the door to the room open and heard three pairs of feet shuffling; he glanced up and saw the third person being Harry. He couldn't help but glare at the boy he had no right coming to check on him how dare he show himself.

"Why is he here?" he spoke as he pointed directly at Harry glaring furiously.

"What's wrong I just wanted to know if you were alright no need to get hostile." Said Harry.

"You? Worry Ha you make me laugh I have learned of this world only last night and you knew MY father it's not fair I am his son not you, you are just a god son you have no right in meeting him before me." Said Zach hurt and grief blazed in his stormy orbs.

"Me have no right I may not be blood related but he took me in as if I was I can't help if that bothers you. He left something for you in the will too if you care to notice he talked about you he tries very hard not to think about you, he said he couldn't help it when your mother left his world shattered he didn't even fight when they took him to Azkaban all those years ago. The pain stayed with him all those years did your stupid mother think of that before she decided to keep hush of this world and him or did she do it just to be a bitch." Harry shouted.

At those words Zach charged after Harry and Ron and Hermione looked on in shock as the two boys wrestled on another. Zach punched Harry in the nose he felt a sickening crack clarifying he broke his nose at that Harry doubled over in pain clutching his already now bleeding nose.

"Stop it you two, just stop it will you none of this will solve your problems." Hermione said as she kneeled in front of Harry.

Zach huffed in anger and grabbed his jacket and headed out of the burrow with wand in hand into the lone night.

A/N: Ouch Zach punch harry and left the house will something bad happen? Well the next chapter will reveal all as always reviews help keep chapters coming :]

~Emi


	3. Conversations & Apologies

A/N: Okay I finally put my other stories on temporary hiatus until I can figure out what to do with them as for one in particular Weight of the world might be taken down losing interest in wanting to continue. So with that out of the way here's chapter three enjoy.

Zach walked out into the night air a cool breeze passed by he pulled his jacket closer to him to keep warm he felt stupid, how could he punch Harry he was more angry with his life than with anyone to be quite blunt. He was angry with his mother for leaving Sirius, angry with Sirius for not being strong enough to come and at least find him for just giving up period he sat himself down on the side of the road he pulled out his wand. He wandered how much of this world held both good and bad memories he felt like a loss child all over again his parents past a complete mystery his father and mother.

"You probably felt like you were robbed of a happy life?" spoke a voice close by.

Zach looked up startled the wand clutched tightly in his hand as he looked on ward he saw an older gentleman walking towards him.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and you my young man are Zachary Sirius Black, you are abit of your parents more than you may even know." He said kindly his blue orbs twinkling.

"Everyone knows a lot more than I do, why did my mum keep me in the dark all these years, why?" questioned a confused Zach.

"She thought best at the time it was necessary, she had her reasons do not hate them Zach they both had reasons for the choices they made and as sad as it seems it turned out for the best." Dumbledore Said.

"How is keeping this from me for the best?" he said bitterly towards the old wizard.

"Many years ago, fifteen to be exact they was another prophecy you were the child destined for great things Voldemort had heard of your being conceived and asked his most loyal deatheaters to find you. Your mother knowing she was with child was afraid more for your life than her own ran to me and asked she and you be placed in hiding and made me her secret keeper." Dumbledore began looking down the street.

"She made me swore not tell Sirius where you and her were it broke my heart to see two good people denied a lifetime of happiness your mother wasn't a full witch." Dumbledore spoke.

"She wasn't." Zach spoke his voice sounding confused.

"No she was half vampire making you half vampire and half wizard having two of the ancient bloodlines in you would make Voldemort unstoppable." He said grimly.

"Unstoppable? Ancient bloodlines I don't understand." He said slowly rising.

"Your mother is direct descendant of Count Dracula himself making you the great-great-great grandson of the most powerful vampire in history." Dumbledore said now looking at Zach.

His mouth was slightly open in shock he had the most feared, the most powerful vampire in history in his bloodline, Zach remembered reading stories of Dracula but never a thought crossed his mind that he himself was a blood relative.

"Over the time the bloodline thought to have weakened but in truth since blood of a wizard and witch are strong thus making the blood of a vampire even stronger, with the two can become very deadly and most powerful. Voldemort knows this and knows that having a powerful ally will be his greatest weapon against Harry Potter he plans to tear the two sons of the two great wizards apart for his personal gain, to gain your complete trust and use you." Dumbledore said gravely his eyes boring deep into Zach's eyes.

"I don't want to fight with the man who caused my one family to separate for my safety I rather see him dead than to join." He said his eyes gleaming with new courage that he thought will never have.

"Though I don't know how to use the wand I still want to be able to fight." He spoke as he looked down at the wand.

"You will be able to fight and as for spells it would come to you naturally I had kept that wand in my person in case anything will happen to Ollivander, that wand resides a blood taken from Dracula and a hair from the same phoenix that created Voldemort and Harry's wands." He said as he pointed towards his wand.

"Your mother and father were both gifted just as much as Lily and James Potter no doubt you inherited their abilities in magic." Continued Dumbledore he smiled warmly at Zach.

"How long do you think it'll be before he comes back?" Said a worried Hermione as her brown eyes scanned the dark night for any signs of Zach.

"Don't know 'Mione no need to worry he'll be back soon Voldemort hasn't been spotted here you know that so he won't be in harm's way." Spoke Ron trying to calm her nerves.

Her eyes continued to scan as she sat closely by Ron over the time Zach came to the burrow she grew to like him he was so shy and innocent to the strange new world he now knew, her heart pulled for him it must have been terribly awful to find truths of your past revealed in one day. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she saw a lone figure come up the path towards the front of the house, the figure became clearer and soon she saw Zach coming towards them Hermione came towards him and pulled him into a big hug.

"You alright, everyone is so worried they heard what went on but don't worry you're not in trouble me and Ron told what went on." She spoke looking at Zach.

"Thanks, I just was upset I needed to clear my head I feel better now." He said smiling down at Hermione.

They stayed like that for a good twenty minutes until they heard Ron's feet shuffling bringing them back to reality they let go a slight blush appeared on the young brunette's gently face. Altogether they walked back inside still talking abit heading up the stairs to meet up with Harry. Once inside Ron's room Zach closed the door and slowly walked up to Harry cautiously hoping he was not mad at him when Harry looked up he smiled confirming to Zach it was all well.

"Sorry about hitting you I shouldn't have gotten upset I was just hurt and confused and had no right to take it out on you." He apologized looking to the ground.

"It's alright I shouldn't have said what I said about your mum Sirius once re-called at how bright and kind she was, her and my mum despite being in different houses they were the best of friends." He said smiling up to Zach.

"It's all in the past now when you said different houses what house were my mum in?" He asked his eyes filled with curiosity.

"She was in Ravenclaw." Harry said.

"I don't know about my dad and I barely know mum now could you if you can tell me more about them especially my dad, I would have loved to meet him if he were still alive." Zach said his eyes filled with sadness.

"Of course we are like brothers since I am his godson it's nice to know Sirius isn't fully gone apart of him lives in you." Harry said smiling.

For the remainder of the night Zach and Harry bonded like if they were blood brothers if only they had stopped to notice they would have saw two silvery figures one James Potter and the other Sirius Black. Both had smiles stretched across their face as their sons become close as brothers can be.

A/N: Finally finished chapter three, tell me what you think see you all another day :]

~Emi


	4. Arrival, New Friends and Sorting

A/N: Okay as always my updates are important keeps readers informed of what's to come so now the story shall begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of harry potter it all belongs to amazing J.K. Rowling whom I adore without her we wouldn't have amazing fanfics with them in here but Zach and Danielle belong to moi :]

Onward to chapter 4

Zach was the first up he stretched his arms as he yawned sleepily trying his best to wake himself up he went to his trunk and pulled out his clothes to wear for today was September 1st and the mark of first day back to school, or in other words his first day in seeing the wondrous school. He tied the laces on his black converse and set downward the stairs the smell of bacon wavered through the house; he felt his stomach grumble signaling it was time to eat.

He pedaled onward towards the kitchen and was greeted by a loving hug from Mrs. Weasley, "Good morning dear sit down and help yourself to some breakfast on the table." She smiled warmly letting him go to sit down at the table. As he was preparing his plate to eat he saw Hermione and Harry coming down with Ron and Ginny in tow he smiled up towards them and nodded his head in greeting jester.

"Morning, everyone." He greeted happily as they all sat at the table.

They all murmured a good morning back as they sat down to eat, everyone ate in hushed silence, once done they all went back upstairs and gathered their trunks and made quick dash to the front of the house. Everyone clambered into the car and drove off to the train station, once there they all got out and headed in a quick brisk through the train station to find the barrier that would take them to platform 9 3/4 . When they found the barrier they each went through Zach was the last of the group to go through he stood in awe at the big scarlet engine, he read the front and it said "The Hogwart Express" he shook his head lightly out of his daze and headed off towards the others.

Along with the other ones he got on the train the whistled blew loudly signaling the last call to the remaining passengers that the train was set to leave any minute now. He saw many kids all hugging their parents and promises of writing once they got there he then remembered his mum he pulled out a parchment and got out a quill from his bag he immediately wrote a letter.

_Dear Mum,_

_ I am on the hogwart express bound for Hogwarts School I made some new friends you might like them, I miss you mum hope you are well. I hope to see you during Christmas break I wonder which house this sorting hat would place me my friends are all in Gryffindor I hope I make it in there too. Well I better put on my uniform hope to write more to you in the future._

_Love,_

_Zach B._

He then sealed his letter and gave it to his owl and watched it flew off in the distance to its destination he walked back in and went to grab his bag that contained his uniform to go and change. Once in his uniform he felt the train coming to a halt signaling its arrival to Hogwarts as he got out he noticed Ron and Hermione looking around worriedly for someone.

"What's wrong you two?" Zach spoke looking worried himself for his two friends.

"Have you seen Harry? He hasn't come back since he said he was going to spy on Malfoy." Hermione spoke her voice was filled with concern towards her friend.

Zach shook as he voiced his response, "Sorry I haven't hope he gets off safely."

They all got off and made their way over to the carriages as Zach got on the carriage had begun to take off shocking him abit.

"Whoa, what is that?" He said looking on in wonder as the carriage went up a path to the school.

"It's Thestrals that pull the carriage." Said a misty voice he then looked across to the source and saw a young about a year younger than him with long blonde hair and pretty gray eyes.

"Hi my name is Zach and you are?" he spoke softly towards the blonde Ravenclaw.

"I'm Luna Lovegood nice to meet you Zach." She spoke in her dreamy voice smiling up at him.

The ride went smoothly he was finished getting to know Seamus whom he shared a few interests with in music and Neville, once the carriage came to halt he and the others hopped off. He bid farewell and received good lucks on getting sorted once separated from the group he went to where the first years were standing all ready to go into the Great hall.

"Hello, I'm Benjamin Hawthorne I transferred from America and you?" he said smiling towards Zach.

"I am Zach Black I am beginning sixth year." Zach spoke smiling back.

They spoke for awhile until an older woman came out she was dressed in green robes and wore a big hat with feathers decorated on the side of the hat. She looked sternly at the first years 'til her eyes finally landed on the two teens.

"Zachary Black and Benjamin Hawthorne you two come up front as you would be the first to be sorted." She said ushering them to the front.

Once up front she turned around and asked for all to follow her on inside he looked in awe at the wonders of this school, he wondered if his parents were amazed as he was when they first went to this school. They came to abrupt halt at the front of long table at the table sat older people he assumed were the professors he then trained his eyes on the lone stool at the center and on top sat a old musty hat.

"I wonder if we have to put on this blasted old hat looks like it will wilt away if we touch it." Joked Ben, Zach fought a laughter as he coughed slightly.

"Benjamin Hawthorne." The older woman called Ben.

He looked abit nervous as he walked up to the stool as he sat down the woman placed the hat on top of his head. He looked startled as the hat moved of its own accord the hat spoke with him for about a good twenty minutes before finally choosing a house, he walked over to the Ravenclaw table smiling at some girls who looked to be swooning abit when he winked there way causing them to giggle. He was then called and he made his way over towards the stool once he sat where Ben once sat he felt the hat placed on his head,

"_Ah, another Black I placed a whole lot of them in Slytherin except your father of course though he proved to be very different as do you, You have a lot of his personality and your mum I placed her in Ravenclaw like all her family before her were in.__"__ spoke the__hat._

"_Which house would I be in anything but Slytherin, please.__"__ He said pleading with the hat._

_The hat gave a light chuckle as if in remembrance, __"__Harry asked not to be in Slytherin back in his first year too, so better be__…__.. __**GRYFFINDOR!**_" Shouted the hat.

Everyone in the table he assumed to be Gryffindor all stood up cheering he heard a few shouts saying we got another marauder he smiled sheepishly as he took a seat next to Hermione who was grinning widely.

"It's wonderful you made it in here knew you would." She said excitedly giving him a big hug he blushed a bit taking in her honey scent he was starting to like.

She pulled away blushing too at her actions and looked away he was going to speak once he saw the tables finally filled up with almost every food he who could think of. He helped himself some food and began eating at talking to most of the others getting better acquainted with all, once dinner was done he followed the rest up to the common room everything had ceased to amaze him, he was walking along the same halls his parents once did he imagined his parents wandering the corridors. He finally came to a halt at the tower and went inside after Hermione gave the password they all went to the sofas and hanged out for a few hours when it got late they all climbed towards the dorms and went to bed he climbed in his bed that was next to Harry's bed, his eyes began to feel heavy as his head hit the pillow falling into deep slumber.

A/N: Well this is chapter four will still continue with my other stories and as always don't forget to review ":]

~Emi


End file.
